


Lessons

by TheAllonsyGirl



Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: Kazuichi gets some lessons in the art of seduction from Gundham





	Lessons

Kazuichi Souda sat on the steps of his island cottage, his arms resting upon his knees, as he pulled them to his chest. He was despondent, and that was something he seldom allowed anyone to see; today he didn’t care. The first tear came slyly down his nose and he angrily brushed it away, muttering to himself about how stupid he was being. His eyes betrayed him as more soul water dripped into a pool upon the ground between his feet. He had become so absorbed in his misery, he had failed to notice the towering imposition of Gundham Tanaka before him. When he opened his eyes, he jumped back and screeched, Gundham was unmoving, and his eyes narrowed and fixed on Kazuichi, almost to the point of looking through him. Kazuichi attempted to deflect Gundham’s stare by turning the other way, but it only made him further impose on his space. He bent down and reached out his hand to touch Kazuichi’s shoulder;

“What is the meaning of your tears?” he spoke almost in a monotone, as if emotions were something he was not accustomed to. 

“What? You wanna have another laugh? Like everyone else? I’m just a joke to everyone,” Kazuichi stood up and turned to open his cabin door. Gundham moved swiftly put his hand against the door. 

“As much as I am amused by your usual demeanour, I am not enthused about your quite clear anguish. I am a dark lord, I am not yet a monster,” Gundham opened the door and gestured for Kazuichi to enter. He wavered for a moment and then trudged in, shoulders slumped, before Gundham shut the door behind them both. He perused Kazuichi’s cottage from a distance, his eyes flitting like fireflies at the many interesting metal parts and tools around him. Kazuichi sat upon the bed and Gundham moved to cross the distance between them. In a simple act of charity, he placed a hand on his shoulder and tipped his head slightly to one side;

“What troubles you?” he repeated, his scarf billowing slightly in the breeze from an open window. 

“I...always seem to screw things up, with...girls,” he sighed and shook his head, and with a bitter laugh added;

“Not just girls...everyone. I know I act like a total creeper sometimes but it’s not really me. It’s just because I’m too freaking nervous to be the real me. Miss Sonia might even like the real me, but still I act the same way all time time,” he wiped his eyes again before clamming up, finished with his soul search for the time being. Gundham twitched what appeared to be a small smile, but he quickly wiped it from his face in case Kazuichi mistook it for a display of mirth rather than admiration.

“You’re rather brave. It takes rather a lot to display such an honest narrative, and to me of all people. But I have a question should you wish to indulge me?” Kazuichi met Gundham’s eyes, relishing in the truth of this causality; he thinks I’m brave. He nodded to allow Gundham’s question to form. 

“You talk of Miss Sonia, and how you wish she would be yours, for all matters of romance, but is it really only her which you seek? Do you wish for her, or merely for another?” Gundham’s question stunned Kazuichi to silence for several moments. He stammered and tried to unravel an answer from his brain.

“I-I don’t...know,” Gundham chuckled, a small, rumbling sound and he moved closer to Kazuichi. 

“You talk of these things, but are you knowledgeable of them? What do you know of the art of seduction? How, pray tell, would you know what to do and when?” he folded his arms and smiled in a way that could be described as tranquil. 

“I mean, I know about romance, in face you’d be surprised how good I am at that...but...b-but the other things? I...not really. I don’t usually get to that part,” Kazuichi gulped and looked down, Gundham somewhat unnerving him.

“Then will you allow me to teach you? I have a great many tales I can recount of this nature,” his eyes became steely and determined, but were practically aflame at the same moment. Kazuichi felt his heart stammer in his chest, a bead of sweat ran down his neck. For the first time in a long time, Kazuichi had nothing to say; he only nodded to convey his consent. 

“Hmph, then I shall. There are times in which you must be gentle, tentative almost in your approach. A simple and viable opener for a new tryst. Allow me to demonstrate,” Gundham placed his hands on either side of Kazuichi’s face and leaned in. He pressed his lips, only a fraction of the way open upon Kazuichi’s. He lingered there for a few long moments, kissing him a couple more times before pulling back. Kazuichi licked his lips gently and let out a gentle sigh. Gundham nodded in approval. 

“That was good, for someone who claims such inexperience, you have good intuition it seems. That however, is only a mere starting point. Sometimes you must lose yourself in the throes of passion, and be assertive, even rough if they affirm your advances,” 

“A-are you going to show me?” His eyes reflected the flames that danced in the eyes of his tutor. He was the one to edge forward this time, his fingers curling into the deep purple scarf, and gripping the button-up shirt beneath it. Gundham was taken aback for a moment at this new forcefulness, yet he welcomed it. His hands crawled up to remove Kazuichi’s beanie, his fingers running through flamingo pink tendrils of hair, and down his neck as he met his lips again, this time open-mouthed and assertive. He felt Kazuichi’s tongue press into his in a synchronicity that he had not fathomed in a long time. Their kiss was needy and sweet but dark in its nature. When he pulled back, Gundham was slightly breathless, and Kazuichi’s head was swimming with the oddity of the situation, and the glory of it at the same time.

“Most...impressive,” Gundham uttered, his gutteral tone reverberating against his ribcage.   
“You have a natural affinity for this I don’t doubt...but practice is tantamount to any skill, is it not?” he laid down on the bed and slid his hands down to pull Kazuichi into a laying position next to him. 

“Can we practice a little more, now? Kazuichi found his hands playing with loose strands of hair, sweeping them from Gundham’s eyes.

“Indeed. Time is of the essence,” Gundham breathed out and their lips met once again, their hands and mouths greedy for satiety. Their legs intertwined and there was no further gap to close between them. Gundham danced his fingers up to smoothly pull the zipper of Kazuichi’s jumpsuit down to his waist, revealing the white t-shirt beneath it. His kisses moved from his lips to his ear, his breath driving whimpers from Kazuichi, then down his neck, they grew in volume. It was only when his hands began to wander further down did he pull back and grab Gundham’s hands. Gundham’s brow knitted into a confused expression;

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, his hands back to the side of his face in compliance with his negation. 

“No, no, it’s just...I don’t think I can...or well, I’m not really ready for...that yet? I’m sorry, I feel kinda dumb,” he scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed and feeling a little guilty in case Gundham felt as if he’d been led on. 

“Apologise not! It is perfectly acceptable to end things here for now. I would not seek to cause you discomfort,” he smiled evenly and stroked the side of Kazuichi’s jaw fondly. 

“So you don’t mind? Sorry for leading you on...I guess, I feel bad about stopping when you’re, y’know?” he let his eyes fall down to Gundham’s lower half, and Gundham merely chuckled. 

“Nonsense! I am stronger in will and character than to be controlled entirely by Earthly desires! I have impeccable control of my urges. Besides, it was foolish for me to try to move things so far forward at such an early stage. One would never expect a fledgeling to fly from the nest so soon after birth, this is hardly different,” Kazuichi smirked and rested his head in the nook of Gundham’s neck. Trust him to use an animal metaphor at a time like this. 

“Does that mean we can try again and y’know...work up to that?” he looked up to Gundham’s hetachromic eyes and searched them for their consent. 

“It is so written,” he nodded, and laughed deeply upon seeing his Four Dark Devas of Destruction upon the bedside table, their little paws covering their eyes. 

“It seems we have pushed things to their climax for the time being. I should get back to my own cottage, I think,” he began to climb off the bed, but Kazuichi’s hand took his arm and held it. 

“Can’t you stay just a little longer?” he pouted a little and Gundham nodded after a moment. He replaced himself, and pulled the mechanic into his arms.

“Of course, pet, it is written,”


End file.
